The Voice Vow
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: A witty story about two unlikely friends. They may have rough personalities, but they truly care about one another to the point that they'll do anything to protect each other.


He sang the most beautiful music to ever fall upon the ears of anyone. His name? None other than the gorgeous Dareth. His voice was like the wonder and amazement that would make any person freak out about the beauty that it was. "I am a really neat piece of plastic," Dareth said to his mirror and his reflection winked at him in approval of his glory.

The door slammed open and the world was startled. Dareth turned and saw the sadness that was a man who was his secondly gorgeous friend. It was the patch-wearing man himself, Ronin. "Howdy-doo…" said Ronin sadly in his hunky voice not fit for his plastic vocal cords that are attractive to many women. He walked up to the mirror and punched it.

Dareth shrieked in horror and worried that mayhap the mirror crack then his good bro would end up with bad luck for toaders. He ran up and held his friend up and felt sad and worried and also like a total Dareth. "Ronin, what is your problem? Do you need the assistance of the Brown Ninja?"

Ronin looked like he was about to cry. He slowly fell to the ground limp and wept. Dareth gradually started placing chicken nuggets in the microwave one by one. "Tell you, I shall…" said Ronin like a Yoda, but with a hot voice that attracts many others such as Miss Universe. "I have the biggest problem with money."

"Sounds rotten and unsatisfying. What happened?"

"I am in debt and Jabba the Hutt wants my head. I can't Han Solo my way out of this one…"

"Well, I will help you get the cash you need with my life savings because you… are… worth… everything…" Dareth picked up Ronin and punched him in the gut affectionately with a poisonous spoon. Ronin was proud that his friend cared so much to do such a thing and smiled a bit to show he was a glad friend to Dareth. "What money do you need? I will get my own wallet and share dearly."

"My goodness…" Ronin adjusted his hat and picked up a can of un-Legoy onions. "The money can't work for this guy…"

"So what's the sitch?" Dareth felt like a total teenage spy.

"Jabba wants my vocal cords because they're really hot and do things like make me talk like a total hunk with boss-worthy powers."

"Why would Jabba care?"

"Because Jabba was resurrected by the Luigi Chickens after Princess Leia killed him. However, the dude who wished him back to life was some foolish jerk from Toronto."

"Toronto!" Dareth cried as he nearly collapsed from shock and then he stared into Ronin's eyes because he believed in miracles.

"That's right…" Ronin sat back down and then stood up and then repeated the motion. This was so he could properly exercise his hunky plastic glutes. "I'm afraid Jabba just wants 'em because he need to pay off his own debt…"

"So the Toronto guy wants your cords?"

"Exactly…" Ronin screamed suddenly as he saw a cockroach whiz past his leg and up to Dareth's trophy collection. "Don't you clean this place, man?"

Dareth turned to Ronin with concerned eyes and whispered his the word "cockroach" lightly. Ronin felt concerned himself, as if he had hurt his best friend's feelings beyond repair. "I'm sorry…" said Ronin.

"It's okay," said Dareth. "It's always okay…" The two grabbed each other by the nose and then realized they lost their noses in Toronto. "Holy smokes! We need to go to Toronto and reclaim our noses!"

"And I also need to locate my ears because Legolas stole them in the Shire when I visited New Zealand.

"Great Scott!" Dareth pulled out his witch broom and beckoned for Ronin to take a seat. Ronin planted his nice squeezers on the broom and the two flew off to victory.

Several minutes later Kai kicked open the door and roared up a storm. "MAH BELLY IS HUNGRY!" He ran up to the microwave and punched it to death. The chicken nuggets flew out and shot right down Kai's throat. Kai devoured the delicious taste and then licked his lips. "I can tell these hotbabies were made with true friendship!" He then took his ninja mask and wore it backwards like a real G and strutted his best stuff down the street. "Yo! Yo! Cole's a dumb loser! Lloyd's a green dude! Jay stinks at getting' mah sis! Zane's nuttin' but a toilet! Wu's mah homey, but he can't spell 'capybara!' Play me out Falcon!"

The Falcon then flew by and started rappin' like a boss through mechanical squawks and neat clanky tweets. All the girls in Ninjago City immediately fell for Kai because he was really hotter than hot at this point.

And that…

IS THAT!

The End!


End file.
